A Finished Puzzle
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: "It was what commingled in the back of my Watson's eyes that had me intrigued. It was joy, the kind of joy I had seen in the eyes of many wives as their husbands came back from a dangerous deployment overseas." A small one-shot about Holmes and Watson's reunion after AGoS. Slash! Holmes/Watson Shwatsonlock!


**Well I'm on a roll tonight! This is my second Shwatsonlock story written and uploaded in the past few hours. Im having a good night. My other story is called Sleepwalking and it's from Watson's point of view, check that out while you're at it. It's not related to this story and it has a bit different style to it than this one, it's a have to read to understand sort of thing. They're similar but at the same time different, get it? Good because I have no idea what I just said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, if I did Shwatsonlock would be even more cannon than it already is.**

* * *

Figuring this out was like the final puzzle piece snapping into place. I finally understood the mystery that was John Watson. It was a wonder I didn't see it sooner, for a moment I hesitated, thought maybe my senses were tricking me. That I only saw what I wanted to see. But I quickly dismissed that thought, my deduction skills would never be so severely lacking that they would create such an elaborate deception. So if it was not my skills that made me see that then it must be the truth. And that idea was another problem entirely. How could I have missed it for so long?

For once I had not known what to expect, the prospect of our reunion was always in the foremost part of my mind but I seldom dared hope that it would actually happen. Now that it has it feels like a drug exponentially more powerful than my favorite vice. The shock at my return, the anger of my deceit, all of the expected emotions were there but it was also it was what commingled in the back of my Watson's eyes that had me intrigued.

It was joy, the kind of joy I had seen in the eyes of many wives as their husbands came back from a dangerous deployment. As soon as I saw that things just seemed to click into place, I took one step, then two and before I realized it my body had taken leave of my mind and I sprinted across the length of the pier until I stood no more than two feet in front of him.

"You're alive." He said, voice filled with the same dizzying array of emotions that his eyes bore. I wasn't sure whether he was going to punch me or kiss me. At this time I wasn't sure which frightened or excited me more.

"Yes" For the first time I felt words leave my body. Of all of the scenarios I had imagined in my head, this was not one of them. Standing alone on the edge of the marina at no earlier than midnight with nobody else around. Brought back together only by my discovery of a new sinister plot to take over not only England's government but the world. Luckily this fellow didn't seem as wealthy or as conniving as Moriarty had been so Watson and I had a plenty of time to get reacquainted.

"When I got the letter, that said you wanted to meet me here I thought it was some prank." he laughed, a dry humorless one. "I only came to teach a lesson to whoever sent it."

"That is just like you Watson, always seeing and never believing. I know you received my parcel."

"Your brother's oxygen machine." he nodded "I didn't want to believe it in case it wasn't true or even if it was and you never came home."

"Well I'm here now old boy, believe it. Something as crude as a hundred foot fall into a raging whirlpool of water and foam couldn't get rid of me. You should know that."

He smiled, looking down and shaking his head. When he looked back up I saw it again, that look. Of a joy so profound and deep I knew that the only other place it would ever be seen would be on my own face at this very moment.

We had many things to talk about, about Dr. Talbot's plans to take over the world, about Mary, what he had been up to while I had been gone, where my travels had led me. There were many things, things that I wish would simply disappear so this moment could last forever. After three long, excruciating years I was back home. Not just in England but with Watson, I had known for a very long time that he was always my home. But in my absence it seems another unforeseen thing had come to pass.

Watson has realized that I am his home as well. I had not expected this out come, normally this would make me once more doubt my skills but I have learned when it comes to my cases not knowing everything is what makes the hunt so exciting. But unlike with my cases, now that I have the final piece to John Watson the game is not over, even though this puzzle has ended I could see the beginnings of a new hunt forming in my Boswell's eyes.

"It is good to have you back Sherlock." Watson said softly, the rarity of my christian name on his lips making the sentiment all the more heartfelt.

I may have unexpectedly found the last piece to the puzzle that makes him whole but I have to say that he has also repaired a part of me that I had feared was lost forever.

"It's good to be back John." I responded with a small nod and smile.

Things could be discussed later, for now we both just relished in the fact that we were both finally whole again.

* * *

**There it is, if you have the time don't forget to read Sleepwalking! **

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
